landofavalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mazarai Hezan
Mazarai Hezan was the reigning God of Madness. Characterized by an ability to manipulate the psyche, he ruled a small slab of land separated from mainland Avalon by a massive rift. He is notable for his eccentric and bipolar personality, his inability to socialize efficiently, and his lack of regard for common sense and appropriate logic. Early Life Mazarai's birth was one of both sacrifice and retribution. With the small, governless village of Taritha under threat of invasion from one of the more powerful neighboring territories, the people made an offer with a demon from Hell. Zhish'al, the Father of Flame, answered their call, and offered to spare them the wrath of the invading armies if he could father a child from their leader's fiancee. The people had no choice but to agree. Zhish'al kept his bargain, raining fire from the heavens and raising lava from beneath the earth, with no regard to the safety of the townspeople or the invaders. With their town in ruins, razed to the ground, Zhish'al returned and stole away with the mother, Sarah Hezan. Mazarai was born in Hell, and then thrust back into the ruined village, where wreckage still fell, singed, yet cold. The demon child managed to live off the bone marrow of fallen beings and dried blood, crawling his way to whatever might bring him solace. Nothing of note happened in this time period, save for years of persecution due to his demon heritage. This shaped him into a far more careless creature, almost becoming a Satanic figure. He claimed that if he were to be despised and hated, he would be despised and hated for being the greatest and most powerful demon to have walked the planes. Teenage Years The power of the demon does not awaken quickly or immediately. Indeed, the fact that it only took ten years for Mazarai's potential to be realized fully is remarkable on its own. The first element that stirred within him was fire, screaming for release from both anger and fear. While under attack from a demon hunter at age eleven, Mazarai was crippled, both legs broken from a wild axe toss aimed for his heart. As he was encroached upon, he roared with demonic fury and unleashed an explosion of flame, boiling the hunter in his armor. As his life progressed, he carried himself with more profound confidence. He heard tales of the great guardian Sujin of the fire, more powerful than his father, Zhish'al. He offered power to those who sought it, but apparently at a terrible cost. The power was meant to consume, even the bearer's mind. Mazarai's encounter with Sujin was short, and he received the blessing of power. The blessing might well have been a curse, which then turned back into a blessing later in his life. The power was extraordinary, and Mazarai soon became obsessed with challenging everyone and everything that could contend with him. While his demonic powers awoke further, he combatted agents of the gods, like Tristan Isenhart, and came to stalemates with the great guardians, like Izumi Murusaki. After each one, the power consumed him further and further, until finally he encountered another follower of Sujin, Lux. Lux would go down in Mazarai's memory as a most hostile entity. Ultimately, Mazarai ended up dying in this fight, primarily from a lack of focus, and his soul ended up separating from his body, drawing itself toward Hell. He denied his death so fervently, that the gates simply shut before him, and he spent years wandering the whole of Avalon as a spectre, slowly going insane. Finally, he was summoned after ten years back to his body by a priest who was charged with ressurrecting Mazarai by his unknown half-brother Isoloth Volcane. Once ressurrected, Mazarai's hunger seemed to disappear, having finally actualized itself in the form of ultimate madness. The two brothers ended up travelling briefly together before separating.